Letters to Mama
by Nightlingbolt
Summary: Lucy writes to her mother about her new lover. LucyxCana shoujo-ai. T for mentions of drunken sex.


**Hello, people! Nightlingbolt here! Welcome to my new CanaxLucy story, "Letters to Mama!"**

**Something I'd been meaning to do since starting ABCs was explain how Cana and Lucy ended up together anyway. I'd been brainstorming that for a while, and then it hit me: why not explain it through one of Lucy's letters to her mother? And so, this story was born!**

**I think this is the first (English language) CanaxLucy story on the site, if not in existence. I have no idea why, this pairing makes total sense! But I'll shut up and let you read before I start to rant.**

**I own nothing in this story. Hiro Mashima owns everything mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Dear Mama,<p>

The S-Class Trials were great! Sure, we got attacked by Grimoire Heart, which is said to be the strongest dark guild, but we beat them all, even their strongest members, and Natsu and Laxus teamed up to take down their master, Hades! Fairy Tail is such an amazing guild, full of amazing people!

Speaking of amazing people, I started seeing someone last month. It's not who you'd expect, or even what you'd expect, but I can tell this is going to work out. Still, it's best if I start from the beginning.

For the Trials, I became the partner of a girl named Cana Alberona. She had taken the exam four times previously and said if she didn't pass this time, she was going to leave the guild. She asked me to be her partner because… well, I'm afraid to say why she wanted me, just because I know Natsu's probably going to snoop around and read this, and if not him, then it's going to be Happy, Gray, or even Erza. It's a secret to everybody, and I intend to keep it that way!

So anyway, I'll spare you the details of the exam, because everything relevant happened during the invasion. Cana was hellbent on completing the exam, and having little to no magic to fight back against Grimoire Heart with, I could only go along. Anyway, I figured out the riddle of the second test and told Cana the answer, but before I could finish, she put me to sleep with one of her cards.

Later on, after I woke up, Natsu, Wendy, and I were faced with a very powerful mage. So powerful, in fact, that it took Gildarts to beat him. Gildarts is Fairy Tail's strongest member, only under the Master, so it was no problem for him.

But before that, the mage was torturing us for information on the location of Mavis Vermillion's grave, when who should show up but Cana, with the power the mage sought, Fairy Glitter, which is apparently one of Fairy Tail's three ultimate spells. I don't know what it was about her, but standing up to an opponent she knew she couldn't defeat, Cana looked like an angel to me.

After everything was said and done and we were on the ship back to the guild, Cana and I were relaxing in our cabin. We were both tired from our fights and didn't have anywhere near the stamina of the others. Cana didn't even want any alcohol. She said she wanted to be sober until we got home. I didn't think much of it until she said:

"Lucy, I want to thank you."

Thinking she just meant for being her partner, I said, "You're welcome."

"No, really, Lucy," Cana said seriously. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're… welcome…" I repeated.

"Lucy, I came into this exam with the sole purpose of becoming an S-Class mage, so I could finally tell Gildarts that I was his daughter," said Cana. "But now, I've learned that as long as I can call myself a mage of Fairy Tail, I can also call Gildarts my father and not have any regrets about it.

"And it's all because of you. When the Help Lucy card started glowing, I realized just how selfish I was to abandon you, especially when you reawakened my love for this guild. And there, I saw a new love that I hadn't seen before, but now is pushed to the forefront of my mind." Cana started blushing after that, and so was I.

I was a little nervous, and it showed when I asked, "What love did you see?" But Cana only said, "You're a smart girl, Lucy. I think you can figure it out."

Now I was very nervous. I mean, I'm not the brightest flame Natsu ever ate (God, that sounded so wrong…), but even I could tell that Cana was saying she liked me. I mean, liked-liked me! I was obviously confused, as I never really consider girls attractive. Still, since the day I joined Fairy Tail, I'd always been drawn to her in some weird sort of way. I always envied how free and uninhibited she was, but now that I knew the truth… I felt even more attracted to her.

A voice in my head whispered gently to me, saying "Go on, Lucy." (And I doubt it's a coincidence that it sounded just like Loke.) The next thing I knew, I was taking Cana's lips into mine. And… Mama, it was wonderful! A wild kind of magic no mage living or dead could ever hope to tame! She hadn't had a drink since the exam started, and though I'd never felt her kiss before, I knew without the taste of liquor, it wasn't complete.

We fell onto her bed, our lips still bound together, and that's when I found her arms around my waste. It was then that an alarm went off in my head, and I broke the kiss to say:

"Cana… I don't think I'm ready to go that far yet…"

Cana only smirked. "That doesn't surprise me," she said. "See, I've never been one to consider gender when choosing a partner. And I'm not going to lie – I've been with both men and women. My favorite was when Erza and I got drunk at last year's Christmas party. But we don't really talk about that anymore if we want to keep our heads."

At first, I giggled at the thought of Cana and Erza doing… well, you know… but as Cana's flavor started to sink in, I found myself growing increasingly envious of the Titania.

"Don't worry, it was just a drunken encounter," said Cana with a smile. "Pretty much all of them were. But don't worry, I get myself tested every month, and I've come out clean every time." It took me a minute to get what she meant, and by that point, my blush could rival Erza's hair!

"That's not what I'm worried about!" I exclaimed.

Cana chuckled. "I didn't think so," she said. "Anyway, I took one look at you and wrote you off as hopelessly straight. You're worried about what being with me entails, aren't you, sweetie?"

"No!" I pouted childishly. "Okay, maybe a little…"

"Don't worry," said Cana. "I won't make you do anything you're not okay with." Her voice was warm and comforting, so much so that I fell asleep nuzzling her just above her breasts.

We've been together a month now, and the guild couldn't be more supportive. Hell, even Aquarius summoned herself to congratulate us. Apparently, Aquarius encourages lesbianism (that's still a weird word to say regarding myself) on the principle that "A woman who prefers her own gender is one less woman who's after my Scorpio." What a self-righteous bitch.

I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you everything, Mama. I just… didn't know how you'd react to me dating another girl. I mean, I know you'd say you love me anyway, but… it's just so hard not being able to talk to you, to tell you this face to face, but… you're gone, and eight years later, I still have trouble accepting the fact, especially when I'm making such a big life decision! I mean, I'm not saying we're getting married or anything, but… I can see a future for myself and Cana. I don't know how far that future extends, but I know those will be the best years of my life.

I gotta wrap this up now, Mama. We're coupling with Natsu and Erza tonight, and I need to get ready. I love you.

Love,  
>Lucy<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go, y'all!<strong>

**I might actually make more of these if people react positively. And if they don't, screw you guys! It's my story, and if I have an idea for it, I'll write it!**

**No, but really, your reviews vindicate me as a writer. So do your favorites and author alerts and whatnot. They show me that people are actually interested in the work I put into these stories. But really, you guys gotta stop subscribing to Story Alerts on oneshots. It makes you look like an idiot and wastes space in my inbox.**

**And that's all I really have to say. Oh, the J chapter of ABCs probably isn't going to be up Friday like I promised. It's just, I had an idea, and I lost it midway, so now I gotta start fresh. But don't worry, I've got another plan in mind. Until then (or until a potential next chapter of this, whichever comes first), peace and love from Nightlingbolt! Bye!**


End file.
